


June 20, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos bought a stuffed animal for his daughter, he placed it on her bed.





	June 20, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos bought a stuffed animal for his daughter, he placed it on her bed and waited for her to appear prior to her smile.

THE END


End file.
